Ups and Downs
by kayliee94
Summary: a story following the rollercoaster ride of Aaron Livesy's relationship with Jackson Walsh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

He found himself standing opposite the bar for what must have been the third time that fortnight. Fighting the urge to enter the bar had become a common battle for eighteen year old Aaron Livesy in the past few months. However, this time curiosity got the better of it and before he knew what was occurring, his feet were dragging him towards the bar. He crossed the street with his head hang low and his hands buried deep in the pockets of his loosely fitted dark denim jeans.

Once inside, Aaron headed to the bar whilst breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't been seen. He made his way to an empty booth with his pint to sit down out of the way. He sat there, lost in thought thinking how BarWest was just like any "normal" bar. Swigging at his pint, Aaron fell deeper into thought and didn't notice a tall, slim man approach him wearing tight jeans and a half unbuttoned red and white chequered shirt, until he spoke.

"You what?" questioned Aaron defensively in an aggressive tone.

"I said, you fancy a game?" repeated the taller man in a soft gentle tone whilst holding up a pool cue for Aaron to see.

"Nah" replied Aaron, jumping from his seat faster than he thought was possible, so fast in fact that he didn't realise his phone fall from his jacket pocket as he picked it up from the seat next to him.

"Mate, your…." The voice trailed off behind him as Aaron made for the exit, pushing groups of people aside to get to the door.

Once he was out of the bar, Aaron ran down the dimly lit streets of Hotten and further into the night, diving round a corner when he approached it. There were lots of recycling bins situated here, which Aaron decided to attack, kicking them and punching them until his knuckles bled.

Upon returning home at Smithy Cottage, Aaron flew the door open with such force that it slammed shut, almost knocking it from its hinges. He than ran up the stairs which were situated directly in front of him and into his bedroom, slamming the second door. All of the commotion woke Paddy, who was dozing on the couch. The noise startled Paddy, who feared a break-in was taking place. He stumbled sleepily from the lounge into the kitchen and up the stairs, peering round each door before making any movement. When he reached the top of the stairs, the older man heard sounds coming from out of Aaron's bedroom.

"Aaron" whispered a cautious Paddy as he gently tapped on the door, repeating himself when there was no reply. He pushed the door but it wouldn't open because little to Paddy's knowledge Aaron was slouched against it on the other side.

"Fuck off!" yelled Aaron, as tears filled is eyes.

Paddy was close to Aaron, the closest thing the teen had ever had to a Dad. He knew exactly what Aaron needed when he was like this. Time and space, "Night then" replied a concerned Paddy.

Aaron climbed into his bed, still fully clothed, as tears began to fall from his deep blue eyes and streamed down his soft cheeks, finishing their journey as they reached the end of his stubbly chin and fell to his pillow.

"What have I done?" whispered Aaron through the audible sobs that were now escaping his mouth with every breath he took.

Aaron woke early the next morning to avoid being bombarded with questions by Paddy. He wanted to forget all about last night. Cain was extremely shocked by the sight of Aaron waiting by the garage when he arrived, Aaron lied that he had to get out of the house to avoid Paddy's early morning singing which Cain couldn't really blame him for.

Aaron had been at work all morning and still had last night on his mind and he was slacking. Mr. Crow's fan belt should have been finished first thing but the teen had hardly made a start, much to the annoyance of Cain and Ryan, who were having to work twice as hard. Cain decided to send Aaron on an early lunch break so he could get on with some work with Ryan, without Aaron moping around and getting in the way.

Aaron had just reached the Wollie when a blue builders van parked outside Smithy Cottage caught his attention. He look ever confused, him and Paddy didn't need any building work done. He was just about to go into his local, but his heart skipped a thousand beats when he saw who the van belonged to. The guy from the bar walked over the van laughing with Paddy. Once the van was out of sight, Aaron ran home to talk to Paddy.

"Who was that?" questioned Aaron when he followed Paddy into the surgery.

"Jackson" replied Paddy simply as he began rearranging files.

"What did he want?" pushed Aaron nervously.

"Who are you the police?" joked Paddy, "He came to return this" continued Paddy holding up Aaron's phone. "He said you left it in some bar."

"Right," commented a relieved Aaron, "cheers" with that the teen took the phone from Paddy as he headed for the door.

"Hold on" called the older man. Aaron turned, "He left this" Paddy continued passing Aaron the business card Jackson had left.

"Why would I want this?" asked Aaron, looking at the card like it was an alien.

"I don't know, to call him maybe, say thanks, buy him a pint" replied Paddy sarcastically.

"No chance" said Aaron, throwing the now crumpled card into the bin. "The bloke's a muppet" he added before leaving the surgery t head back to work.

Aaron had just finished Mr. Crow's fan belt as his phone rang for the fifth time in as many minutes.

"Will you answer that bloody thing, your ringtone's doin me bloody head in" moaned Ryan as Aaron rejected another of Jackson's calls.

Aaron had finished work and had headed back home. He had a soothing shower and changed into some clean clothes before lying back on his bed to relieve all of the tension of a hard day at work. Aaron closed his eyes and began to relax when he his phone rang again. Looking over at his phone, Aaron could only think of how persistent Jackson was being, he quiet liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Aaron took a deep breath and answered his phone.

"Hi" said Aaron.

"Hiya, it's Jackson, I brought your phone back", replied the older man.

"I know who you are", grinned Aaron, "Why did you take my number?"

"I thought that we could meet up at some point" replied Jackson suggestively.

Aaron was disturbed by a knock at the door, followed by Paddy steeping into his room.

"I'll call you back" said Aaron before flipping his phone shut.

"Who was that?" questioned Paddy.

"No-one" replied Aaron with annoyance as he got to his feet to make his way out of the room but he was stopped by Paddy.

"What do you want for dinner?" asked Paddy.

"Dunno" said Aaron, "Do whatever". With that, the teen left his room, headed down the stairs and made himself comfortable in front of the TV whilst Paddy cooked their meal.

After eating Paddy's home made spaghetti bolognaise, Aaron took his Alsatian, Clyde for his evening walk. Just as he was about to return home, his phone beeped. The teen pulled his phone and read the text from Jackson, _BarWest 7 tonight?_ Aaron smiled like never before when he read it and sent a simple reply, _nothing better to do_.

"What's got you?" remarked Paddy, causing Aaron to snap back to reality.

"What?" groaned Aaron.

"Nothing," smirked Paddy, "Are you coming or are you planning to stand out there all night?" joked Paddy as he put the bins out.

Aaron went inside, got Clyde some water and spent the next 45 minutes in his room trying to find something to wear. When he decided on what to wear, he ran downstairs, grabbed his phone and coat and headed for the door just as Paddy appeared.

"You look smart, where are you off to?" quizzed Paddy.

"Out," replied Aaron, "Won't be back till late," he called as he ran for the bus.

He had just sat down with a pint and was enjoying conversation when Jackson brought up a touchy topic.

"You a closet case then?" he asked kindly.

"Could say that," came Aaron s reply, "I'm s far in that I'm in bloody Narnia" this comment caused both men t fall into hysterics.

Conversation continued from here and drifted on to Jackson advising Aaron how to accept himself for who he is.

"Better make a move, I've got an early start" remarked Jackson as he finished his pint.

Both men left the bar and made their way to the cab office where they got in the same taxi. Jackson was the first to be dropped home.

"We should do this again" commented Jackson as he rested his hand high on the teen's thigh before leaving the taxi with a nod from Aaron.

The next morning Aaron woke up, immediately regretting meeting Jackson. This had him in a bad mood as he turned up for work. He was throwing tools around the yard as he tried and struggles to fix Faye Lamb's car.

"Break me mums car and I'll break you!" yelled Ryan as a spanner narrowly missed the windscreen f the green ford. This only caused Aaron to storm around the yard in a teenage strop which wasn't helped by the constant ringing of his mobile.

"OI, Romeo!" yelled Cain as he tossed Aaron his phone.

It was Jackson so he rejected the call, hoping he would go away. It wasn't the first time Jackson had rung him and Ryan and Cain began to ask questions as to who the mystery girl was.

"Just talk to her, tell her to get lost" advised Cain.

"Nah, don't do that" Ryan butted in, "Change your number, you've rejected EVERY call, she must be a right minger."

This annoyed Aaron more, so much so that he had to leave the garage. He decided to go to the Wollie and drown his sorrows. He was sitting on his own, just as he was calm; Jackson walked in and approached him.

"Avoiding me?" asked Jackson with an understanding grin.

"Sorry, you know how it is" replied Aaron.

They sat and had a few pints before Aaron noticed the time.

"I better get home" Aaron said, "Paddy will have dinner ready."

The two men left the pub and were standing round the rear side of the building as Jackson leant against the wall to call a taxi. Aaron decided to wait with Jackson until he left. Whilst Jackson was on the phone, the younger man stood standing opposite him, eyes full of lust.

Aaron stepped closer to the builder "I really like you" he commented when Jackson put the phone down. Jackson tugged Aaron even closer by his waist so that every inch of their bodies were touching. Aaron leant forward and caught Jackson's lips in his own. Aaron felt Jackson's tongue lick across his lips as they asked for entry, he was more than happy to oblige as he moved his lips apart to allow Jackson's tongue to crash against his own. Aaron put his hand behind Jackson's head and in return he pushed his tongue into Jackson's mouth and they began to fight for dominance. They stood kissing with such passion that they didn't see Aaron's mum's boyfriend, Carl, watching them in disgust.

They finally parted as Jackson got into his taxi and left. Aaron stood standing as Jackson's taxi drove off, at this point he was feeling rather aroused. He took a deep breath and walked all the way home with a wide grin spread across his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aaron woke the next morning and decided to make breakfast for himself and Paddy, who despite shock a seeing one of the teens rare good moods, thanked Aaron and didn't question his behaviour. Paddy then left, heading towards the surgery and too set off for work. Cain and Ryan began winding him up when they saw his grin.

"Get lucky did ya?" questioned Ryan.

"Not exactly," cam Aarons reply.

"Gonna tell us who she is or not?" interrupted Cain.

"No. I'm busy" snapped Aaron as he pulled on his navy blue overalls.

After a morning of hard work at the garage and questioning from Cain and Ryan, the younger man headed to the café for lunch, his mood not changing. Paddy came into to the café and decided to join Aaron for lunch.

"You gonna explain what, or should I say who, has put that smile on your face?" teased Paddy.

Aaron was relieved at not having to answer that his mobile phone beeped, signalling a text, it said,

_We gonna meet up or u just gonna avoid me? I want more fun. A kiss ain enuff 4 me bbe xx j xx call me xx_

A wide grin spread across the teens face as his cheeks turned Scarlett.

"I would ask you what it said" mentioned Paddy, "but now I'm not so sure I wanna know," he continued sarcastically.

"Back in a sec," Aaron grunted in an embarrassed tone as he made his way outside to ring Jackson. He looked around before dialling the number.

"More fun?" Aaron greeted Jackson.

"Hiya Jackson, how are ya?" laughed Jackson sarcastically form the end of the line.

"More fun?" repeated Aaron trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, I thought we could meet up, I wanna see more of you. In many senses," flirted Jackson.

"I'm sure that cold be arranged," teased Aaron as his mum's boyfriend Carl approached him. "Call ya later," he continued placing his phone back in his pocket.

"That your boyfriend?" mocked Carl.

"You what?" yelled Aaron.

"I know your dirty little secret," Carl paused, "Gay boy."

"What the…." answered the shocked teen.

"Don't try and deny it," Carl cut in, "I have evidence," he whispered as Chas approached. He held the phone out for Aaron to see. Carl had a picture of the younger man kissing Jackson on his phone; there was no getting out of it now.

Aaron froze in fear as Carl laughed and showed the evidence to his mother. "Is it true Aaron?" she asked worriedly.

Once the teen had regained control of his feet, he ran back inside the café to grab his jacket and get out of there as fast as possible but he wasn't quick enough, he saw Carl show Viv, Brenda and many other villagers who all looked at him in shock.

"IT'S A LIE!" yelled Aaron before running out of the café, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. He ran, not knowing where his feet were taking him until he reached the garage. He leant against the blue metal wall as tears slowly fell from his eyes.

He suddenly remembered that Cain had given him the keys to lock up but he hadn't yet seen his uncle to return them. As tears fell from the young mans eyes faster and more frequently, he hid inside and locked the door.

Aaron was confused more than ever as he strode up and down the width of the garage. He felt alone, scared and hatred of Carl, Jackson and mostly, himself. He felt so isolated, like life wasn't worth living. That's when he decided, he wouldn't live.

The teen made preparations before sitting in the driver's seat of the red car tat was parked inside the garage, he started the engine and allowed the smoke and fumes to take hold of his body and mind. Tears filled his eyes as memories, good and bad, flooded back to him. Playing footy with his Mum and Dad at the park after his first day at school, Meeting Jackson, feeling the builders tongue clashing with his own when they shared that kiss. Then the feelings of isolating took hold once again as memories of being abandoned by his Mum and then his Dad, came back to him like a nightmare. The final thing on his thoughts as he drifted into a state of unconsciousness was how Carl told everyone his deepest secret.

It had been half an hour since Aaron fled from the café, so Paddy decided to go and look for the teen. He wasn't back at Smithy Cottage or in the Wollie. Paddy was on his way to look out in the fields when he passed the garage ad saw smoke seeping underneath the door. The older man looked in the window but he couldn't see through the thick black smoke, he smashed the window and could just make out Aarons seemingly lifeless body slumped in the drivers seat of the car inside. Paddy ran to the door and began kicking it in attempt to force it open.

Cain heard all of the noise from his house two doors down and ran to the garage thinking that a break in was taking place. "What are you…." He yelled at Paddy before noticing the smoke.

"Aaron's in their!" Paddy informed him. The two older men broke the door down and ran inside to pull Aaron out. They pulled him out onto the gravel. Cain began trying to resuscitate Aaron whilst Paddy called Chas and for an ambulance.

"No!" yelled Chas as she ran from the café to her sons side. She knelt beside Aaron, took his hand and willed him to live.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A week after Aaron was admitted to intensive care, he was still in a coma. Chas and Paddy, who had been holding a bedside vigil for the teen had gone to the cafeteria to get some more black coffee, and had left Jackson sitting beside Aaron. The second Paddy and Chas were out of sight the builder took Aarons hand in his own and brushed the fingers of his free hand down the younger mans cheek. Stopping to run a finger along the mechanic's soft red lips every so often.

"Wake up babe," pleaded Jackson into Aarons ear. Aaron listened to the plea as his eyes flickered open, causing Jackson to gasp in delight. This however was short lived as the nurse ushered the builder out of the room to examine Aaron.

Jackson hoped the nurse would be finished in time for him to have a private talk with Aaron before Paddy and Chas got back and it felt like a lifetime. He walked over to Aaron and sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. Aaron sat up slowly to pull Jackson into a passionate embrace, lowering the builder into a lust filled kiss as one of Jacksons hands made its way to the younger mans waist and the other used to push Aaron back to lay on the bed. Jackson leant forward to claim his lovers mouth with his own, repositioning himself so that he was now kneeling on the bed, straddling Aarons hips as he began to kiss down his neck. Jackson pushed the covers from the bed and tossed them on the floor so that they were out of the way. He then pulled back to take in the sight before him, Aaron in a hospital gown. Aaron looked from Jackson, down at himself and back to his lover, causing both men to fall about laughing. After composing himself Aaron pulled Jackson closer and kissed him with such passion that Jackson thought he would come right there and then. The older man pulled Aaron into a sitting position to untie the string of the hospital gown he then pushed Aaron back to lie down as he slid the gown from his toned muscular shoulders and stopped at the mechanic's waist. Jackson ran his fingers over the bare chest infront of him, lowering himself he took Aarons nipple in his mouth whilst rubbing the other. Now lying flat ontop of Aaron, he could feel the younger man erect penis straining against his leg. Aaron sat up and wrapped his arms around Jacksons waist, pulling him in for a quick kiss before removing his shirt and pulling him back ontop of him. Whilst kissing his lover Jackson reached down to lower the gown, ripping it from his lover, tossing it aside Jackson lowered his eyes to see...

"JACKSON!" yelled Chas, "What's going on in there?" she asked pointing to Aarons room.

"He's awake, the nurse is examining him now," replied a flustered Jackson as he tried to hide the bulge in his jeans.

"How did he look when you saw him wake up?" quizzed Chas.

"I only saw him for a few seconds but he looked fine to me," replied Jackson happily, causing Chas and Paddy to grin with joy a few minutes later a nurse came out of Aarons room to tell them that he was okay and they could go in and see him, but only one at a time.

Aaron saw his Mum enter the room casusing him to roll his eyes at her presence. She meant well but he was tired enough without having an argument with her. "How you feeling she asked when she was beside Aarons bed.

"Been better," the teen replied. This was followed by a minute long awkward silence.

"Why?" asked a concerned Chas.

"Why what," questioned Aaron, knowing exactly what his Mum was refering to.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" she pushed.

"Why d'ya think," was Aarons reply, "you wouldn't wanna be one."

"One of what?" said Chas frowning.

"A QUEER!" yelled Aaron, " that's not the worst bit, I had nearly dealt with that, having people knowing makes me feel sick."

"Everyone supports you, they all hate Carl for what he did." Chas informed her son.

"And you?" asked Aaron.

"Me and Carl," Chas paused, "well there isn't a me and Carl, I finished with him."

"Sorry, I know you liked him," said Aaron.

"You were right all along, I should have listened. You've nothing to be sorry for." Chas comforted the teen.

"If you say so." came the reply.

"No one cares Aaron," Chas said.

"I CARE!" yelled Aaron as tears filled his eyes, he couldn't let her see him cry, "GET OUT!" screamed as Chas left the room. She was almost in tears herself at the sight of her sons self loathing.

Once back in the corridor Chas broke down in tears as Paddy comforted the distraught mother. Aaron had also released the tears and turned in the bed to face away from the window to avoid being seen. Paddy stayed with Chas until she had calmed down and then left her with Jackson whilst he went in to see Aaron. Paddy walked over to the teens bed and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You holding up alright mate?" asked Paddy.

"Not bad considering," came Aarons reply as he attempted a smile.

Paddy sat talking to Aaron for a good 30 minutes and the teen was enjoying their conversation because Paddy wasn't constantly questioning him.

"I better let Jackson have you for a bit, see you later," smiled Paddy as he stood up and headed for the door.

"Paddy!" Aaronn called after the older man, "not now, i'm too tired," he lied as Paddy gavehim an understanding nod.

Aaron wanted time to think. He'd managed to avoid Jackson this time but he couldn't forever. He would have to find other ways to avoid him. He tried subtle ways in the following days but Jackson clocked on to this. It had been almost a week since Aaron had come round and he still hadn't had a proper conversation with Jackson.

Jackson sat down beside Aarons bed, "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked.

"I'm not," replied Aaron looking slightly embarrassed at the fact that he couldn't hide anything from Jackson.

"Sorry to interupt," said the nurse, "I need to speak with Mr. Livesy, could you please leave for a couple of minutes," she finished, causing Jackson to sigh in annoyance.

"I could come back later if it doesn't suit," she added.

"Suits him fine," grimaced Jackson glancing at Aaron as he left the room calling back, "See ya later."

When Chas arrived at the hospital she was shocked to find Aaron getting ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Chas.

"Home," replied Aaron, "They said I can leave."

"Have you seen the time, can't you stay until the morning?" questioned Chas.

"That's what the nurse said but I just wanna get home," said Aaron, "It's not even that late,"finished Aaron as he left to meet Paddy in the car park.


End file.
